


The Phantom of the Opera is Here Inside Your Mind

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [20]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Gen, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: He is your mentor.He is your friend.He is your Angel of Music.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)(The Phantom of the Opera (1986 musical) © Andrew Lloyd Webber)
Relationships: Ace Trappola & Reader, Azul Ashengrotto & Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Phantom of the Opera is Here Inside Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the 75 Bookmarks~!

It was a sudden surprise for many. You weren't the best singer, not even a notable back-up dancer. But it was true when they say opportunity comes in the most unexpected times. When Director Dire Crowley offered you a spot as the main singer in the opera's next show, completely out of nowhere (well, he said that someone gracious recommended you), to replaced Vil Schoenheit (their best singer) when he, unfortunately, fell ill a few days ago, you accepted it. Who knew that not only it was the start of your major career. It also brought you into a reunion with your childhood friend, Ace Trappola.

A curious lad, you might say. Once again head over heels for you. He wanted to be close with you, just like old times. But it appeared to be really hard because you kept disappearing. Not to mention, were you keeping someone in your dressing room?

Like dear Alice, Ace couldn't hold back his curiosity. During one of your concerts, he hid in your closet in your dressing room. You were smiling for another successful night, which Ace must agree. You never fail to take his breath away.

But then, both of you hear it.

**I am your angel of music...**

Ace might not recognize it, but you did. It was a very familiar voice that kept you company in your days. It was the voice of your mentor, your friend, the Angel of Music who taught you how to sing. The mirror in your room rippled and the room suddenly seemed to turn dark. A pair of blue light appeared in the dark mirror. You were mesmerized by them, almost hypnotic.

**Come to me, Angel of Music**

A hand covered in white-glove appeared and you didn't hesitate to take it. It pulled you into this dream world, leading you into this dark pathway. The only source of light was the lantern he was carrying. You could vaguely recognize the rough wall around, the smell of saltwater, and the sands underneath your shoeless feet. But as long as he was holding your hand, you will be fine.

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind_

Passing through what seemed like a tunnel or maybe a cavern, you could hear the water flowing. The room was slightly brighter, but you still couldn't see beyond your arm's length.

**Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet**

You turned your head to the voice where the man reached for your face, lifting your chin so you could stare into his blue eyes. From the lantern, you could make up the black clothes, fedora hat, and white mask around his eyes.

**My power over you grows stronger yet**

He offered his hand again and you took it. Bringing it close to his lips, he pressed a light kiss on your fingers before pulling you once again down the underwater cavern.

**And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind**

Your feet stepped onto a wobbly platform and he eased you to sit down. He stepped onto the platform, which you could guess was actually a boat, and picked up a paddle tucked. He started to row down the stream.

_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_  
**It's me they hear...**  
_Your_ **_/_ My _spirit and my/your voice in one combined_**  
**_The Phantom of the Opera is here_ **  
**_Inside_ ** _my_ **/your _mind_**

You arrived into a brightly lit area, it was as if candles rose up from the water. It was in a blue color that reminded you of the sea and the shadows were the fishes. A small living area, like an opera dressing underwater, along with a grand piano set up like a throne.

**In all your fantasies, you always knew**

It was then you realized you could see everything clearly, which means you could see him! Turning around-

And there he was...

He was even more beautiful than you could imagine. A black coat hung around his shoulder underneath his black tux. The fedora on top of his head cast a shadow over his white mask, giving him the more mysterious feels, which was fitting for him. Mysterious, yet gentle, the gentleman who stole your heart and voice away.

 **That man and mystery  
**_Were both in you  
_**And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is here,  
**_**Inside**_ _my_ / **your** _**mind**_  
_He's there, the phantom of the opera_

When the boat stopped, he took your hand to help you stand up, stepping onto solid ground. You couldn't take your eyes off him, mesmerized by this gorgeous being.

**Sing, my Angel of Music**

And you sang. You sang and you sang, hitting those high notes. He was your mentor, of course, you'll take your training well. You were his pride student and you will sing until heaven trembles by your voice.

Back in your room, Ace was far too late. When he came out from the closet, you were gone without a trace. He tried to search around the room, looking for a clue of your disappearance. The only peculiar thing he could find was the golden scroll on your vanity table. When he unrolled it, he found out it was a contract.

> _I hereby grant unto Azul Ashengrotto, the Phantom of the Opera... [one voice].  
>  [Y/N] [L/N]_

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Tumblr to make a Azul/Reader fix where Azul is basically a siren and sings to the reader to sign a contract with him  
> But YouTube decided to make terrible decision for recommending me 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Sierra Boggess and Ramin Karimloo's performance is beautiful!  
> And now I can't get this song out of my head. So, this fic is inevitable sooner or later.  
> Look, I read the book when I was in middle school, so I can be inaccurate.


End file.
